Pit
, , |inhabitants = Wargs or spiders Orcs and a spider keeper |treasure chests = two (see article) |trader = none |unit hiring = Mordor spider keeper |added in = (Mordor + Isengard) (Angmar + Dol Guldur) (redesigned)}} You may also look for The Pits, the entrance to Utumno. Pits are structures in which reside some spiders or wargs and a couple of Orcs. The can be found in some of the Orc-inhabited regions of Middle-earth. They come in the following variations: * The Mordor spider pit contains Mordor spiders and a Mordor spider keeper. They are only found in Nan Ungol, in the southwest corner of Mordor. This is the only type of pit, that contains a , from which you can hire units. * The Mordor warg pit contains some Mordor wargs and Mordor Orcs and can be found throughout the whole Mordor region. * The Dol Guldur spider pit contains Mirkwood spiders and Dol Guldur Orcs. It can be found throughout the whole Dol Guldur biome * The Angmar warg pit contains some Angmar wargs and Angmar Orcs and can be found all around Angmar. * The Isengard warg pit contains some Isengard wargs and Uruks. It can be found throughout the Rohan Uruk Highlands. Both, warg and spider pits resemble each other in structure and appearance: The top of the pit is encircled by a charred wood fence. Before the redesign, a fence gate allowed the player to pass through, with a ladder coming from the ground up to it for accesibilty. __TOC__ The redesign now provides two entrances: A portcullis at the left to decend into the pit itself, which is still below ground level, and stairs at the right to get up onto the rim of the pit, which is slightly above ground level. Rim The rim is accessed via the stairs and forms a circle around the pit itself. The outside is secured by brick walls and stairs, the inside by a fence. It provides a view down upon the animals or onto the surroundings of the structure. It is illuminated by Orc torches on fence posts and has spikes on the outside. It also provides access to a small staff room. Staff Room The staff room is accessed via the rim and has two beds in it. A rugged carpet provides some comfort. A chest there has some minor loot. A and a faction-specific offer some workspace, orcish food and drink some refreshments. The windows are barred by steel bars. Interior From the portcullis, a patrially roofed, curved gangway slowly decends to the bottom level of the pit. A faction-specific gate there hinders the animals to run up the gangway. The inside has two small, cage-like rooms around the big courtyard. It is decorated with faction-specific banners and illuminated by Orc torches One pit will generally hold 3-6 spiders of varying sizes (the Mordor spider keeper probably will be riding one), or 2-6 wargs of various colours. There may be even a few Orcs of the respective faction. Players with at least +250 Mordor alignment may hire units from the spider keeper. Other pits won't contain any . It is suggested for those players who have a negative alignment with the respective faction, to stay away from these pits because they probably won't leave alive. For positive aligned players, it is possible to tame and ride one of the animals found here. You don't need a saddle for spiders, but for wargs, just try several times to mount it, until it accepts you. There is also a chest containing food, bones, raw materials, skulls and other 'garbage' (like rotten flesh). There is also a chance of finding a lead in the chest. Gallery The following gallery shows the different types of the actual design. DolGuldurSpiderPit.png|Dol Guldur spider pit. MordorSpiderPit.png|Mordor spider pit. MordorWargPit.png|Mordor warg pit. AngmarWargPit.png|Angmar warg pit. IsengardWargPit.png|Isengard warg pit. Outdated Gallery The following gallery shows the different types of the pre- design. DolGuldurSpiderPitOld.png|Dol Guldur spider pit. MordorSpiderPitOld.png|Mordor spider pit. MordorWargPitOld.png|Mordor warg pit. AngmarWargPitOld.png|Angmar warg pit. IsengardWargPitOld.png|Isengard warg pit. Category:Structures Category:Mordor Category:Dol Guldur Category:Angmar Category:Uruk-hai Category:Environment Category:Evil Category:Captain Structures Category:Non-canon Category:Looting